1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a footstool, and more particularly to an improved footstool wherein a support member is uniquely connected to a perpendicular base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many variations and embodiments of footstools are, of course, known.
One unique type of footstool has a substantially horizontal support member extending outwardly from a substantially vertical base member. In one design, the support member is mounted on the base member at a position other than midway between its end so that the footstool may simply be turned over to vary the operative height of the support member.